


Taste

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Taste, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Sidney and Geno have slightly different tastes.





	Taste

“Sid! Sid! Look what I found!”

Sidney looked up at Geno’s excited voice and stared. On Geno’s face was a pair of glasses, wire rims holding perfectly round blue lenses that were about the size of a loonie. “Uh...”

“Sunglasses!” Geno said oblivious to Sidney’s lack of enthusiasm. He thrust his hand out. “And there’s a pair for you!” They were the same as the ones he was wearing except copper wire with pink lenses.

“Uh...” Sidney reluctantly took the pair of sunglasses. “Thanks Geno.” Geno looked at him expectantly and Sidney unfolded them and slipped them onto his nose.

Geno beamed. “Is good look for you Sid.” He disappeared back down one of the aisles.

Sidney sighed. This wasn’t a good look for anyone but how was he going to convince Geno of that?


End file.
